A Forbidden Love
by gosalyn
Summary: This story is based on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and yes it does involve Gosalyn. Also there is some stuff you might be confused by, and for that I'm sorry!!!


A Forbidden Love  
  
Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona (where we lay our scene), From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life; Whose misadventured piteous overthrows Doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love, And the continuance of their parent's rage, Which but their children's end nought could remove, Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; The which if you with patient ears attend, What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.  
  
  
  
"Dad?" Gosalyn asked. "Yes honey?" Drake replied. "Do I look okay?" "Oh baby you look beautiful, I love that dress on you." Gosalyn was 17 and getting ready for her Senior prom, her friends would be at the house any minute. Gosalyn or her friends didn't have dates they all went as one big group; they even rented a limo for the big night. Since she had been adopted by Drake she had grown out of her tomboyish stage and grown into a beautiful duck with creamy feathers and stunning crimson hair. She was still into sports, but she was more into boys. Gosalyn had evolved into the most popular girl at St. Canard High School with almost every guy at her feet. "Dad they're here, are you sure I look alright?" "Gosalyn honey, you look more than alright, you look stunning." "Thanks Dad." She said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight Gosalyn, have fun!" "Bye I love ya!" Gosalyn said stepping out of the door.  
  
"Hey guys!" Gosalyn said as she hopped in the limo. "Are we ready for the time of our lives?" Melanie Gosalyn's friend said. "Oh ya!" Gosalyn said. "So, who do ya thinks gonna get prom king and queen?" Emma said. "Hmm I dunno maybe Christian for king and Gos, of course, for queen." Mallory said. "Aah stop being so nice, who's Christian?" Gosalyn said. "Wait, ok this is your fourth year at this school and you don't know who Christian is? I mean where have you been livin'? Like under a rock or somethin?" "No I honestly haven't heard of Christian before." "Uh ok whatever let's just enjoy the night and forget about Christian." The group finally got to the prom the room was decorated beautifully. "Hey Gos." Honker said. "Oh hey!" Gosalyn said. Honker was still his nerdy self but Honker and Gosalyn were still the best of friends. She didn't mind that Honker was nerdy and she was popular, she liked him for who he was. "Gos, you look beautiful." "Thanks so do you. Honk are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna ask me to dance?" "Ok, Gosalyn Mallard, would you like to dance with me?" "Of course I would Honker Muddlefoot." "Go Gosalyn!" Emma said as she walked up to them. "Shut up Emma!" Gosalyn said jokingly. "Hey Honker, you keep those hands where I can see em!" Emma said teasing Honker. "Oh you mean these hands?" Honker said moving his hands down to Gosalyn's butt. "That's the way I like it!" Gosalyn said laughing. They had been at the dance for about 3 hours and Gosalyn and Honker danced to every song. "Excuse me everyone?" Said Mr. Hornbill the principal of the school, "it's what everyone has been waiting for, we're going to announce Prom Queen and King." "Hey Gosalyn it's the moment when you become queen of this school!" Melanie said running up to her. "And Prom King for the class of 2002 is. Christian Duck! Congratulations Christian!" Mr. Hornbill said. Everyone in the dance broke into cheers. "You know I still don't know who Christian is." Gosalyn said. "And Prom Queen for the class of 2002 is... Gosalyn Mallard! Congratulations!" Mr. Hornbill said. "Oh my gosh Gosalyn that's you!" Emma said. Gosalyn was shocked, she was speechless. Gosalyn was scared to approach the stage but she made it there just fine. When she got there she was crowned, given a scepter, and a bouquet of flowers. "It's time for the traditional Prom Queen and King dance. Band? Will you strike up the music?" The band started to play the music and Christian grabbed Gosalyn's shaking hand and pulled her out on the dance floor. "You, look really familiar Gosalyn." Christian said halfway through the song. When Gosalyn heard his voice her heart melted it was so calming and soothing. She was the most handsome duck she had ever seen in her entire life. She felt as if it was love at first site, but she had never been in love before so she didn't know what it felt like, but she knew it was love. "You look familiar to me also." Gosalyn said, which was true. Christian caught Gosalyn's eye and said, "I've never seen someone so beautiful, and well, I have never believed in love at first site until now." Christian said leaning over and kissing Gosalyn lightly on the lips. When he kissed her everyone who was watching cheered loudly. When they pulled apart Gosalyn said, "I think I'm in love." The song ended and Gosalyn turned to walk back to her friends when Christian grabbed her hand. "Come outside and talk with me." Christian pleaded. "Okay." They walked outside together. The night was beautiful, the stars were gazing down on them, it was very romantic. "So uh what did you wanna talk about?" Gosalyn asked once they were outside. "Anything and everything!" Said Christian. "You're amazing, I have never met anyone like you before. It's like you're the person I have been waiting for my whole life." "That's exactly the way I feel." Christian said sincerely, and to be honest he really did feel the same as Gosalyn did. "I can't put my finger on where I have seen you before. It's really beginning to bother me." "Me too!" Christian said laughing. "So, where do ya live?"  
  
"Oh I live on 537 Avian Way." "I know exactly where that is." "Really? That's awesome." They spent about an hour talking and getting to know each other. Right before they were about to go back inside it clicked where she had seen Christian before. "Christian does the name Negaduck mean anything to you?" Gosalyn asked. "What?" "You heard what I said." "I did, but how did you know?" "You're his son aren't you? You're Negaduck's son!" "Yes, but how did you? You're Darkwing Duck's daughter! That's where I've seen you before!" Crap, I just blew Dad's cover! Gosalyn thought Panicked. "Who?" Gosalyn said while trying to stay calm. "Oh come on, don't play dumb with me! I know you're Dad's Darkwing Duck and you know my Dad's Negaduck!" Gosalyn couldn't believe she had blown her dads cover, I am so gonna be in trouble when Negaduck shows up at our house one day! And it's all gonna be my fault! "Okay fine he is my dad, so what are you gonna do about it?" Gosalyn said challenging Christian. "Nothing." "What? I just told you my dad's real identity and you're not gonna go blab it off to your dad?" "No because I would never want to hurt the one I am so deeply in love with." Christian said while putting a hand on Gosalyn's cheek. "Thanks, by the way what is your dads real name?" "Garfunkle, Garfunkle Duck." "Oh, no wonder he goes by Negaduck, but hey I thought you like lived in the Negaverse or something. Also didn't you have a sister?" "We used to live there, but Dad said that we should move out of the Negaverse and move here. We've lived here for about four years now. Oh about the sister thing, ya I had one but social services took her away, they didn't take me away though cuz dad found me roaming the streets and thought that I would make a good super-villian. I never even knew my sister cuz my dad found me when I was 10 and she was taken away the year before. " "Really wow! Whoa look at the time it's already 12:15 the dance was over 15 minutes ago! I really gotta go!" "Okay, whatever you say Cinderella!" "Cinderella?" "You heard me Cinderella. When will I be able to see you again?" "I don't know, but we're not going to be able to be together with our dad's around, we can only be together in secret! Is that agreed? Tomorrow, we shall meet, is that all right with you?" "What time shall we meet?" "12:00!" "Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you!" Gosalyn said kissing Christian. "I love you too!" Christian watched as Gosalyn walked back in the room to hopefully find her friends. "Honker!" Gosalyn called. "Gos there you are! I have been worried sick! I thought that Christian guy had chopped you up and thrown you in a gutter by now!" Honker said running up to Gosalyn. "Honker, you worry to much" Gosalyn said putting a hand on Honker's head and rustling his hair, "I was outside with Christian, he is a very sweet person. By the way where are Emma and everyone else?" "They left 5 minutes ago cuz the limo driver said he didn't want to wait anymore." "Honk so do you think you could give me a ride home?" "Ya but aren't you goin to Melanie's party?" "Ya are you?" "Ya,I wouldn't mind dropping you off at home. Wait if you're going to the party why do you want me to drop you off at home?" "Because Dad said he didn't want me to go to any parties and to be home by 1:00am or else, so I'm gonna sneak out once he's asleep." "I shoulda figured. How are you gonna get to the party once you sneak out?" "I'll take Launchpad's truck I'm sure he won't mind." "Okay great let's get in the car." Within fifteen minutes Honker was dropping Gosalyn off in front of her house on 537 Avian Way. "I'll see ya at the party in about forty-five minutes." "Sounds great!" "By Honk thanks!" Gosalyn said shutting the door of his van. Gosalyn ran inside and sure enough Drake and Launchpad were waiting up for her but what perplexed her was that Morgana was also there. "Well hello Gosalyn I wasn't sure if you were going to make it home on time." Drake said greeting Gosalyn "Well I'm here, and why is Morgana here?" "Well since you know how overprotective I am about you I am gonna find out how this dance was, and if you met any boys with out you holding anything back." Drake said with a Grin on his face. Boy Dad's in one of his 'moods' again this is gonna be a long night. Guess no party for me, oh well. "And how's that?" "I'm gonna have Morgana hypnotize you." "Dad uh-uh you can't do thi" Gosalyn started to protest but she wasn't able to finish because Morgana waved her hand in front of Gosalyn's face and she fell to the ground limp. "So Drake honey what do you want to know? You can ask her anything and she'll give you the answer without any lies." "Is she going to be okay?" "Yes she'll wake up as if from a pleasant sleep once we're through with the hypnotism." "Okay, Gosalyn did you get Prom Queen?" Drake asked bending down at Gosalyn's side. "Yes." Gosalyn said drowsily. "Did you meet anyone new? And if so what was his name?" "Yes and his name is Christian Duck." "Is he a good kid?" "Yes." "Did you talk about his parents?" Drake was weird like that he always wanted to know about the parents of the guys Gosalyn brought home. Mainly because he was hoping he would get along with them and become friends. "Yes." "Would I like them?" "No."  
  
"Why's that?" "His dad is Negaduck." "What do you mean his dad is Negaduck?" Drake said fuming; you could see the steam rising from his head and his face turning bright red. "That's just what I mean, his dad is Negaduck." Gosalyn said in a Daria type voice. Drake was trying to remain calm. But an idea struck his head; if he knew his real name he could finally catch him. "What's Negaduck's real name?" "Garfunkle Duck." "Oh my goodness! Garfunkle! How sad! Morgana, I'm ready for Gosalyn to wake up, I've heard enough." Drake said turning to face Morgana. "Okay." Morgana said snapping her fingers. And with that Gosalyn shot up. "Dad uh-uh you can't do this! What? Why am I on the ground?" Gosalyn said looking around confused. "I hypnotized you darling." Morgana said putting a hand on Gosalyn's shoulder. "You did what?" Gosalyn said standing up and challenging her non-verbally. She had totally forgotten that Morgana could turn her into anything. "It's okay, we didn't do anything weird to you like mess with your mind or anything." Morgana said rather calmly. "Fine, whatever." Gosalyn said sitting down on the couch and glancing up at the clock it read 12:55. "But Gosalyn, I have a bone to pick with you." Drake said. "And what might that be?" "You're head over hills for Negaduck's, or should I say Garfunkle Ducks, son?"  
  
"How did you? I thought you said you didn't mess with my mind?" Gosalyn said ready to burst. "But we didn't." Morgana said. "Whatever." "How did you meet this boy? How do you know he's good? Did you tell him where we lived?" Drake reeled into Gosalyn. "Whoa, what is this? An inquisition?" "Just answer my questions." "Um he was Prom King. He's good dad, trust me. I told him where we lived before I knew he was Negaduck's son." "How did you find out he was Negaduck's son?" "Well you remember awhile back when Negaduck shot you and Launchpad took his son? Well we sort of recognized each other. But don't worry he's not going to tell his dad, he promised he wouldn't, he said he loved me!" Gosalyn was so upset she was near tears. "Oh come on Gosalyn get real, guys would say anything to get in a girls pants." Launchpad said who had been quiet about it the whole time. What he said was totally out of his character, "trust me Gosalyn I used to be just like that." "Launchpad!" Drake said surprised. "No! None of you guys understand! He's not going to tell his dad where we live just trust me! I can't believe you! I can't believe all of you! I'm going up to my room!" Gosalyn said. She ran up to her room, she couldn't believe how they were treating her. Considering I had such a good night, my night's sure ending horribly! The party! You know what I don't care I'm just gonna leave. Without a second thought Gosalyn tied her bed sheets together and climbed out the window. Once Gosalyn was outside she ran up to Launchpad's car and tried to open the door. "Crap it's locked!" Gosalyn said. But then an idea struck her. She pulled out two bobby pins from her hair and picked the lock. "I always have been good at picking locks!" Gosalyn said amused at herself. Once Gosalyn was in the car she crouched down under the dashboard and hotwired the car when the car started Gosalyn sat up and gave a satisfied smile. She got to the party 15 minutes later and, like always the party was big. When Gosalyn got inside the house a whole bunch of girls ran up to her and started to talk to her because if you were seen with Gosalyn you were "cool". Gosalyn really didn't like the idea of being the most popular girl in school, she would have much rather been at home with Honker watching the latest horror flick. "Hey Gos! Glad you came, I didn't think you were gonna make it!" Melanie said coming up to Gosalyn. "Neither did I." Gosalyn said smiling. "Why?" "Well I really don't wanna talk about it right now." "Okay cool with me." Melanie said returning to her party guests. "Hey Gos." Honker said from behind Gosalyn. "Oh hey Honk!" "So what's up?" "Is he here?" Gosalyn said ignoring Honker's question. "Is who here?" "You know, Christian."  
  
"No, I haven't seen him, sorry Gos." "It's okay."  
  
"Hey I'm gonna go see who else is here, but I'll see you in a few k?" "Sure." Gosalyn said standing there. "If I profane," Christian whispered to himself as he approached Gosalyn, "with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this, my lips, two blushing, ready stand," Christian said grabbing Gosalyn's hand startled, Gosalyn turned around, "To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Christian said as he reached down to kiss Gosalyn's hand, but she pulled it away. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Gosalyn said smiling. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Christian said grabbing Gosalyn's hand again. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do: they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Christian said drawing Gosalyn close to him. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Christian said kissing her. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." "Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He said kissing her again "You kiss by the book." Gosalyn said leaning in to kiss him again but Honker interrupted. "Hey Gos." Honker said, Gosalyn's face fell. "Hey Honk!" Gosalyn said. "Oh my gosh there's the girl I like! I'm gonna go talk to her bye!" Honker said dashing off. "Romeo and Juliet, my favorite play." Gosalyn said. "Mine too." Christian said "Gosalyn Mallard!" Drake said. Oh my gosh how did dad find me here? "Hi Dad." Gosalyn said turning around slowly. "Gosalyn say goodbye to your friend, I think it's time to go." "Bye." Gosalyn said as she and her father walked out the door. "Hey Honker?" Christian said running up to Honker after Gosalyn and Drake left. "Ya?" Honker said. "Would you be willing to give me a ride to Gosalyn's house?" "Sure why?" "Because I need to see her tonight after the party." "Sure thing."  
  
At around 2:00am Gosalyn heard a pebble hit her window. "What the?" Gosalyn said sitting up in bed. A Few seconds later she heard another one. "Guess I better go check it out." Gosalyn said hopping out of bed. When Gosalyn opened her window she saw Christian standing beneath it. "Gosalyn, hi!" Christian said. "Christian what are you doing here?" "I just wanted to see you." "If my dad saw you here he would kill you!" "Don't worry it's night so I could escape easier." "How'd ya get here?" "Oh Honker gave me a ride over." "Christian, this is a weird question but I gotta know, do you love me? I know you will say 'Yes' and I'll believe you; yet if you swear you might not be telling the truth." "I swear I love you!" Christian said climbing up the drainpipe and hopping into Gosalyn's dark room. Once he was inside he kissed her. "Christian, I'm sorry you must leave in case anybody hears." Gosalyn warned. "Before I go, will you leave me so unsatisfied?" "What? I thought." Gosalyn said getting flustered. "No, not that." "Then what are you talking about." "Gosalyn, will you marry me?" "Yes!" Gosalyn said kissing Christian. She knew it was so sudden but what she also knew is that it was right. "Gosalyn? Is that you?" Launchpad said from outside her door, good for her it was locked. "Ya, sorry for bothering you." Gosalyn said. "It's all right, night." Launchpad said as he stepped back in his room. "See Christian, you really must leave we woke Launchpad up." " Okay fine goodnight Gosalyn." He said kissing her once more and out the window. "Goodnight my love!" Gosalyn said closing her window. "Oh wonderful night!" Christian said looking up at her window. "Christian!" Gosalyn said opening the window again. "My sweet?" "What time shall I send Honker for more information of our marriage?"  
  
"9:00am." "I won't forget. Oh darn I forgot why I asked you back." "Let me stand here till you remember it." "I will never be able to remember it because I will be thinking about how I love your company." "Then I guess I'll be standing here forever." "Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." Gosalyn said closing her window. "I love you." Christian whispered as he dashed off through the bushes. ******* The next morning Gosalyn woke up at 8:30, well actually it was her alarm clock that woke her up but hey who really cares. Immediately Gosalyn got up put on a cute outfit (like always), put on some make up, ate some breakfast and ran over to Honker's house. When she got to his house it was 8:50. Gosalyn didn't even bother knocking she just walked right into Honker's bedroom and woke him up. "Honker, I need you to do a big favor for me." Gosalyn said plopping down on Honker's bed. "What time is it?" Honker said rubbing his eyes. "8:50." "Can't this wait?" "No, it can't."  
  
"Okay, what?" "You see me and Christian are in love, like serious love, now I need you to go find Christian and we're going to get married and I want you to go talk to him and get all the information." Gosalyn said in one breath. "Um ok." Honker was too tired to put any logical thinking into what Gosalyn just asked him. "Now get up and go!"  
  
"Okay, okay." Honker said standing up. "Go!" "I'm going!" Honker said running downstairs and into his car. Gosalyn was left alone in his room. She decided it would be for the better if she went back home.  
  
"Okay, Honker left at 9:00 and it's already 12:00! What if he can't find him? I have been sitting around for three long hours in anticipation, is this his idea of some kind of joke? Or is he a really slow walker? Wait he didn't even walk he took his car! Oh good here he comes!" Gosalyn said to herself as she was sitting in their living room, "Honk, why do you look so sad, here have a seat. Is the news bad?" "I'm tired leave me alone." Honker said sitting down on the couch. "Honker, tell me, what did he say?" "Can't you see I'm out of breath?" "Dude! How are you out of breath when you have breath to tell me you're out of breath? That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard especially when you took a car! Now tell me, is the news good or bad? At least tell me that much." "Well if I was a girl all I have to say is you made a simple choice you don't know how to chose a man. He might be the hottest guy in our school, from a girls point of view because I don't look at guys in that way, you could do way better that's all I have to say." "Whatever what does he say about our marriage?" "Oh I have such a bad headache! It throbs as if it was going to fall all over the floor!" Honker said as Gosalyn plopped down on the couch to massage Honker's back, "ah my back, no the other side." "Honk I'm sorry you don't feel good but sweet, sweet Honker what does Christian say?" "The love of you life says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and I warrant a virtuous, where's your dad." Honker said. "At the tower why? Um what was that? Anyways, what does Christian say?" "Do you have time to go to confession today?" "Um sure but I'm not Catholic." Gosalyn said getting excited. "Then go to the church on Main Street because there is a husband to make you his wife. While your getting married I'll find a ladder so that Christian can climb up it at night cuz you'll bare the burden soon at night." Honker said. "Honker!" "I was just kidding!"  
  
"Thanks Honk!" Gosalyn said kissing Honker on the cheek and running out the door. *******  
  
After Christian and Gosalyn got married Christian went home for a little bit and so did Gosalyn. Gosalyn was sitting on her bed anticipating the night when Honker walked in. "Hey Honk!" Gosalyn said. "Um the ladders outside your window." "Thanks, but what's the matter?" "Gosalyn I don't know how to tell you this, but Christian and his dad are moving back to Quackville which is about 10hours away, and him and his dad are leaving tomorrow." "Oh my gosh!" Gosalyn said putting her hands in her face. "But don't worry, Christian will be here tonight, maybe you can figure something out then." "Thanks." "Well I gotta go! Have fun tonight!" Honker said emphasizing fun. Honker was gone in a flash. Gosalyn was stayed in her room until 1:00am when she heard a knock on the window. "Hey." Gosalyn said as she opened the window and helped Christian inside. "Did Honker tell you?" "Ya but let's not talk about it let's just forget about it until tomorrow." Gosalyn said kissing him. Gosalyn and Christian did what newlyweds do on their first night of marriage, but let's not go into detail. At around 9:00am they were saying goodbye to each other because they didn't know if they would ever see each other again. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" Gosalyn asked with tears in her eyes. "I don't know, but let's hope we do, let me just kiss you one more time than I must leave." Christian said kissing her. With that he hopped out the window and down the ladder. "I love you!" Gosalyn called out. Gosalyn stood there and watched him run off through the bushes. "It's nice to see you awake Gosalyn!" Drake said walking in. "Oh hi Dad, you scared me there." Gosalyn said turning around. "Well there's something I need to talk to you about." "And what might that be Dad?"  
  
"Marriage." Drake said with a smile. Gosalyn's stomach flip- flopped. "What?" "Well you're old enough to get married, and also you're parents final wish for you was to be married by age 16, and you're already 17 they had the boy picked out and everything." "But Dad! This is the 21st century here! People just don't have arranged marriages!" "Well actually some people do!" "No! There's no way I'm going to marry him!"  
  
"Gosalyn you're going to marry him or I'm going to throw you out on the streets!" Drake said with his face turning red. She had never seen her dad act like that before. "No!" "You're getting married tomorrow! I have it all planned out, I've had it planned out for quite some time now and you better show up!" Drake said ignoring Gosalyn and storming out of the room. Two minutes later Gosalyn was standing in front of Honker crying. "Okay calm down, what's the matter?" Honker said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Dad's making me get married tomorrow because he has some sort of arranged marriage. Do you have anything that can get me out of this?" "Actually I do have a potion, that will make you appear as dead for 42 hours once you drink it." Honker said picking up the potion and handing it to her. "Sounds good to me!" "Okay drink it tonight and in 42 hours me and Christian will be there and I'll help you escape to who knows where." "Thanks Honk you're the greatest!" Gosalyn said hugging Honker.  
  
*******Later that night.******* "Night Gosalyn, tomorrow's your big day!" Drake said leaning down to kiss his daughter on the forehead. "Night Dad!" Gosalyn said as she watched her dad walk out of the room. "Goodbye, God knows when we shall meet again. I'm so scared. Dad! No what would Dad do? What if it doesn't work at all?" Gosalyn said fingering the vile in her fingers, "will I be married tomorrow morning? I guess I'm just gonna have to do it. Christian, Christian, Christian! I drink to you!" Gosalyn said as she drunk the potion within a few seconds Gosalyn was sprawled out on her bed unconscious. ******* The Next Morning******* "Gosalyn, wake up honey, today's your big day!" Drake said rubbing his hand on Gosalyn's stomach, "Gosalyn? Come on honey wake up," Drake said with panic welling up in his throat. Nervously he put his fingers on Gosalyn's neck- there was no pulse, "Oh my goodness! Launchpad get in here! Get in here now!" Drake yelled at the top of his lungs. "What is it DW?" Launchpad said running into Gosalyn's room. "She killed herself." Drake said picking up the vile. "What?" Launchpad said rushing to Gosalyn's limp body. "She's gone LP, I should have never forced her into doing something she didn't want to do."  
  
*******Meanwhile in Honker's Bedroom*******  
  
Honker Muddlefoot sat at his computer emailing Christian Duck telling him what Gosalyn had done and when he should return to St. Canard to take him and Gosalyn away. *******Later That Day******* "Hi, is Emma there?" Said Melanie who was holding back her tears. "This is Emma." "Hi Emma it's Melanie." "What's the matter?" "It's Gosalyn, she, she killed herself!" Said a hysterical Melanie. "Oh my goodness! Weren't her and Christian kind of going out? He just moved away! I have his number I'm gonna call and tell him." Emma said crying. "Okay bye." Melanie said crying. Emma sat on her bed for a few minutes in disbelief before she picked up the phone and dialed Christian's phone number. "Hello?" Christian said. He was just about to check his email but was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Ya, Christian it's Emma." Emma said trying to hold back her tears. "Hey Emma, what's the matter?" "Gosalyn.she.killed herself." "What?" Christian said bursting into tears. "Ya." "I gotta go!" Christian said hanging up the phone. Christian sat on the couch in the living room crying for the rest of the night and into the morning until he got an idea. I know how I can be with Gosalyn forever! Without another thought Christian grabbed his keys, got in his car and headed off the road towards St. Canard. At around 8:00pm the next night he reached St. Canard city limits. Christian pulled up in front of an old apartment complex where he knew some guy who made fast acting poison that would kill in less than a minute. Christian bought the poison and drove to St. Canard Cathedral, where he heard Gosalyn's body was. When he walked inside he saw Gosalyn's body lying on a sort of bed with her arms folded across her stomach. All around her were candles and flowers. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a white dress with a crown of flowers at her head. "Oh my love, my wife, death has taken the breath from your lips. Yet you're still as beautiful as the last time I saw you. You look as though you were alive, you're not even pale," said a distraught Christian, "Ah dear Gosalyn shall I believe that you are still alive? Here I am and here I will remain," Christian said sitting down on the bed next to Gosalyn. He looked around the room with tears in his eyes but while he was looking Gosalyn's head started moving, "eyes look your last, arms take your last embrace," Christian said leaning over and picking up Gosalyn's limp body, Gosalyn's eyes fluttered but she didn't wake up, "and lips, seal with a righteous kiss," Christian said leaning down and kissing Gosalyn, "here's to you my love," Christian said drinking the poison, "The poison is quick. Thus with a kiss," Christian said leaning over to kiss Gosalyn once more. Their lips met but this time Gosalyn kissed back. Christian sat up and Gosalyn sat up with him but Christian fell back, "I die." Christian's eyes closed and his spirit left him. In disbelief Gosalyn kissed him, but this kiss was a desperate kiss she was desperate to bring him back. She kissed his face but nothing worked. Gosalyn grew hysterical. Gosalyn was looking around and noticed a vile in Christian's hand. "What's this? A vile closed in my true loves hands? Poison," Gosalyn put the vile to her lips and tried to drink but there was nothing left, "drunk all and left no friendly drop to help me after? I'll kiss your lips maybe there's some poison left on them" Gosalyn said leaning down and kissing Christian, "your lips are warm." "Is someone in there?" Said the guard from the other room. "Someone's coming then I'll be brief," Gosalyn said picking up the gun that was in Christian's pocket, "there rust and let me die." Gosalyn said before she shot herself in the head. Gosalyn fell dead next to her true love. *******One Hour Later******* An hour later Honker, Launchpad, Drake (dressed as Darkwing), and Garfunkle Duck (Dressed as Negaduck) were standing before the bodies of Gosalyn and Christian. All was silent. "Um you guys." Honker said with tears in his eyes. "Not now Honker." Darkwing said. "No it's important, you see I knew about all of this, Gosalyn and Christian met and fell in love. They also knew that they could never be together because Gosalyn's dad was well Darkwing and Christian's dad was Negaduck, as you two already know. So they got married in secret they spent the night together and the next day Christian moved 10hours away. That day Gosalyn also found out that she would be getting married to someone she had never met before in her life. It was too much for her so Gosalyn came to me and I gave her a potion that would make her appear as dead for 42hours. I told Gosalyn that I would inform Christian, which I did but I don't think he got the message. The message was that they would run away together. That's about all I know but I'm sorry Mr. Mallard, and I'm sorry Mr. Duck." Honker said crying. Drake was furious but realized that it wasn't all Honker's fault he thought he would be helping him. "Darkwing?" Negaduck said with tears in his eyes. "Yes Negaduck?" "I would like to make a statue of Christian and Gosalyn and put it in the center of St. Canard for all to see." "That's a wonderful idea." "And I was hoping maybe you and I could partner up. I don't want to be evil anymore, it was always Christian's wish that I wasn't evil and I would like to fulfill that wish." "All right." Drake said taking Gosalyn's hand and putting it to his face.  
  
The End  
  
This story is owned and Copyright me (Jessica Doverspike) all character except for Christian and Gosalyn's prom friends are copyright Disney. I hope you enjoyed my story, and yes the plot was that of Romeo and Juliet written by William Shakespeare. 


End file.
